1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to controlling method among multiple devices. More particularly, the present application relates to controlling method for establishing a communicative connection and performing related applications among devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable communication devices become common belongings to everyone in modern society. For example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones and tablet computers are widespread in various applications. Portable communication devices are widespread because the devices have high portability and are capable of performing various functions, such as internet surfing, multimedia message transmitting, data/information exchanging, document editing, photo shooting and paper reading. The function of data/information exchanging (including file sharing, data transmission, etc) is popular one among aforesaid functions.
In a conventional practice, different communication devices may exchange information between each others by a cellular network (e.g., a mobile network based on a protocol of GSM, CDMA or WCDMA). However, the transmission over the cellular network lacks of efficiency because of slow transmission speed or high transmission cost.
On the other hand, different communication devices may also exchange information between each others via an intermediate device, such as an access point of local area network (LAN). However, the communication devices must connect to the same intermediate device before exchanging information.
In another conventional practice, different communication devices located within a certain distance may directly exchange information between each others by a peer-to-peer (P2P) network.
However, when there are many users gathering within the same space in a social occasion (e.g., holding a meeting or doing a presentation) and these users are trying to exchange files for different purposes with different persons, it is hard to establish correct connections between many devices. A user may accidentally transfer a classified file (or a sensitive data) to a wrong person. The securities of these transmissions are hard to maintain.